Nitrosubstituted aromatic compounds have a wide range of useful chemotherapeutic activities, but many of them have been shown to have significant carcinogenic potential. While the carcinogenic risk of therapeutically active doses of these compounds for man cannot be predicted with certainty, it is proposed to explore means to decrease the carcinogenic effects of these compounds. This, in turn, would reduce the long-term risks of these drugs.